Fionport
Fionport is the capital city of House Schneeplestein and one of Duilintinn's six major urban cities. Name Origin Fionport means "fair/white port" in the old Feadhainn Language. History Waldren Occupation During the Waldren Occupation, Fionport was one of the first cities built by the Waldren Trade Enterprise after their arrival cerca. the year 1000. As the principal harbor used by the commercial ships traveling back and forth between Waldren’s imperialist empire, Fionport quickly became a thriving trade city, which it remains to this day. Interim Years After Waldren left Duiintinn to its own devices during the Interim Years, the rich merchant families of Fioport continued to operate as normal, growing richer and more corrupt with each passing year. However, the future king Sean's quest to found Duilintinn inspired a spirit of justice and rebellion within the younger generation of Fionport's upper class. These rebels would eventually rise up to take control of their city and use its resources and placement for the good of a greater community, pledging their support to the future king soon afterward. Modern Day Today, Fionport is the most vital port city in Duilintinn. It holds the central guild hubs of the Scholars' College, Lifeworker Institute, and Keepers of Memory, along with a secondary guild hub of the Merchants' Guild that rivals the importance of the aforementioned main guilds. Architecture Like most cities with Waldren-style architecture, Fionport features a neat grid system layout and clearly marked city districts. While the unifying factors of each district are constantly changing, in modern day, each corresponds to a guild. In addition to the guild districts, Fionport features two “unofficial” districts: the rich, fancy district along the central roads and the crowded, poverty-stricken district along the fringes. Generally, the closer to the roads, the better part of town you’re in. In these poorer areas, you’ll often find people with an opportunist mindset trying to create their own adventures and miracles, from wannabe-sailors and merchants bustling to and from the harbor, searching for their chance to become part of a bigger world, to ambitious students unable to pay for guild membership dues, living nearby just for the chance to use the publicly accessible resources. The center of the city is full of fancy homes and shops made of white stone, with red clay tiles and glass windows. This is what people usually imagine when they think of stereotypical Waldren architecture. Surprisingly, Fionport’s capitol building is rather subdued compared to the lavish buildings owned by wealthy citizens. Simply consisting of a large, round tower attached to a rectangular building, the size and elegance of the capitol are what makes it stand out, rather than its complexity. It’s believed that the largest tower of Fort Stiofán, built during a series of renovations by a powerful faction that rose up after Waldren abandoned the region, was inspired by the design of Fionport’s capitol. In contrast to the elegance of the central city, the white stone buildings along the fringes of Fionport are less well preserved. Many have been repaired using other materials or amateur techniques, lending to the crowded, chaotic feel of the poorer regions of the city. Trivia * Part of the reason that the Merchants' Guild has such a major role in Fionport is that the author forgot that it was a Cordoire guild, not a Fionport Guild, and forgot that Keepers of Memory exists. That's also why the Keepers of Memory doesn't have a guild marked on the map at the top of this article.